The Hunger Games: The Odds in Your Hands
by Ashura5000
Summary: An interactive fanfic! The Games have started and characters from various media, anime, comics, tv shows and movies are set to fight each other to the death- the thing is, you decide who wins! With John Kramer as the Game Master, GLaDOS as the computer system running the show and creatures on loan from Jurrasic Park to contend with- who will you, the audience, keep alive?
1. Meet the Crew

The Hunger Games

The Odds in Your Favour

* * *

**PLEASE READ_  
_**

_The Following is a Hunger Games Crossover Fanfic  
_

_All characters that take part come from different universes with different abilities_

_None of the characters from the Hunger Games will appear to avoid Bias- except Ceasar Flickerman  
_

_For narrative reasons, all characters ages have been changed from between 12 and 18_

_All characters can use the same abilities they had in there own universe_

_This means magic and/ or KI can be used if a character has access to it in the original story  
_

_This is to make the story more interesting_

_Voting will occur when two characters meet face to face to fight_

_YOU decide on the Winner of this Game_

_May the odds be ever in your favour_

* * *

Prologue:

The logo flashed on screen and the audience gave a massive round of applause that immediately set Caesar Flickerman at ease. The sound of the people of the Capital, cheering his name, was for him the sign that the new series of the Games would be beginning. They cheered his name because he would, from this year forward (for the 64th Games) be the face of the games and the presenter and the person that would be the go-to guy in the most amazing reality TV show of all time and, Gee Louise he was nervous...

The test audience had been a success though and he had been styled in the colours that he felt were appropriate for this year (a very deep green from head to toe, he felt, was a good message for the fans that the series was going back to it's roots), so all he had to do was step out on that stage and then start the announcements.

The Reaping, he was being told by a woman with a clipboard, had been a success and none of the Tributes had yet to suffer any calamities or try and kill themselves. Also, his first interview would be the new Game Master for this year and he wasn't an easy man to get along with.

He gulped as he read the name and looked up at the cameras that were trained on him and made sure to think as hard as he could; "Well thanks for making it easy on me..."

The theme song ended and, throwing on his best Sunday Smile, he ran onto stage to the warm greeting of the crowd and the spotlight flashing down onto his face and soon it was like every show he had ever been on in his life. Back when he'd been an actor he had had on occasion been forced to improvise on stage and that had lead to the movie roles that, in turn, had thrown him onto his own chat show. Now he was on the biggest stage of his life, standing in front of the entire Panem as a figurehead for what was going to happen- and it would be _bloody marvellous_ if it was a success.

Rumour had it that if the host failed in keeping the audiences interest however, well, they were out of the job... One way or another.

But as it stood the music had ceased and before he knew it he was speaking and he realised that he had the audience in the palm of his hand already. He followed the words on the auto-cue and soon things were falling into place. This would be his destiny, he figured, smiling as he continued;

"And so, ladies and gentleman, welcome to the 64th Annual Hunger Games and what a day it has already been! The Reaping, as I'm sure most of us saw..." He paused, letting the audience cheer in approval at the revelation that, why yes, they certainly had (as had he, but then, it was a job requirement now); "... was a fun event for all with many interesting Tributes selected to make this the most jaw-dropping, action-packed, Hunger Games, EVER!"

The cheer from the audience was unanimous in it's approval as Caesar made his way from the stage to a nearby seating area where he would be bringing out his guest, the new Game Master for this year who the online forums were already debating about, for it had been advertised for weeks about the special surprise guest.

As the screen behind him flashed with highlights from the Reaping he took a sip of water as names and faces filled the screens behind him and, soon enough, the narration ceased and the cameras and the audience were back on him.

"But first, before we learn a bit more about our Tributes, we have a special surprise guest. This year brings about a few new changes to the Games as we introduce _two_ new additions to the behind the scenes crew that make it such an enjoyable event for all of us. So put your hands together as I welcome to the stage..." He extended his hand and paused just long enough for the audience to get fully invested, and then the reveal;

"John Kramer!"

The cheer nearly threw him from his chair, it was that loud and soon the Game Master himself was wheeled out onto the stage. He was a cancer sufferer, sure, but he looked noticeably healthier than the images he had been shown led him to believe, but then this was likely due to the Capital Medicine that was no doubt flooding his system to keep him going. If the Games were a success then maybe a cure was on the cards, but as it stood, John Kramer would be allowed to live so long as the people were tuning in.

He shook hands with John, the pair posed for a moment to let the cameras take there images for the paper the next day, and soon they were both fussed over by the stage crew as, behind him, a behind the scenes video played.

"_John Kramer"_ it began; "_was a former soldier and many of us know him from his popular Web Series, the Jigsaw Diaries, where he would place criminals and Axons in a deadly game to see if they had the necessary survival instinct to live. It was so successful that the government implemented it for many years in prisons and had John on as a technical support until... Tragedy struck._"

The image flashed to still images of John, now bald, looking thinner than he was even here, in front of Caesar. His voice from years ago, on an old video, filled the screen and made the crowd silent.

"_The cancer, frontal lobe it... I feel as though it strengthens my cause."_

"_And so it did, as John worked feverishly with the prison system and his community outreach programs and for the last few years has kept himself alive through his work in rehabilitation_."

A woman appeared on screen, the text read; "Amanda" and she smiled at the camera cheerfully.

"_John helped me, before I was a drug addict and now... I work for him. He makes me happy to be alive. Grateful._"

The audience awed and John smiled, but Caesar continued to look at his cards. They were missing out the scandals, obviously, and the vigilante killings but they did include a touching interview with President Snow where he talked about how he was a massive fan of the Jigsaw Diaries and was glad to have John on the team to truly test the tributes. His personal opinion though didn't matter, Caesar was a presenter and he knew how to bring out the best in people...

"_Yes"_ the Narrator continued; "_John Kramer is a man fit for the role of Game Master and he has worked tirelessly with the crew to make this years Hunger Games, the best ever_."

The image froze on a black and white image of John, smiling and looking off camera, and suddenly the lights were on the pair of them and Caesar immediately took to speaking.

"John, it's true, we're all glad to see you and may I be the first to say, if I may, you look good."

"Well thank you Caesar, the make-up department do a wonderful job... Though I had to decline the hair piece."

His voice was deep, very deep, but it got a laugh from the audience. Perhaps he had been coached?

"I must be honest I like the look, gives you a mad scientist vibe. Maybe that's what we need this year, eh? A bit of mad scientist?"

The audience cheered and John laughed, but it was clearly fake and he didn't keep it up for long.

"Maybe maybe... Though I like more the idea of testing these Tributes. The Odds picked them, let's see if the Odds are in there favour..."

It was the games official catchphrase near enough and it made the audience cheer loudly and wildly to hear it stated by the Game Master. It gave it connection, continuity, and the online fans loved it. Those in the audience now were just sheep, it was the viewers that would no doubt make there own opinions but normally it was pretty solid.

"Anything you want to give us in advance, John? Any teasers for what you have planned for these games?"

John mm'd loudly and encouraging whoops from the crowd, urging him on, made Caesar smile and add; "Please John, if not for me, for them? Just one spoiler?"

To this, his guest turned and slowly gazed at the camera with deep eyes and his voice dropping even deeper- impossibly so.

"There will be blood."

The audience exploded into spontaneous cheer and they cut to an ad break.

* * *

"So what do you think of the Tributes so far?" Ten minutes later Caesar was asking, now fully comfortable with the new setting. He'd had his make up touched up in the ad break and John had been given some water and the interview was just wrapping up, but this question was essential. It needed to be addressed.

They would be at the Capital tomorrow, after all, and in a few days they would be on his stage- but before that he'd be presenting at his first Opening Ceremony. That would be an interesting experience for everyone.

"They look like a healthy bunch," John offered in way of an answer; "Should make for an interesting game."

"Anyone stand out so far?"

"The boy from District 4 has caught my eye immediately."

Most people murmured in agreement and the screen behind Caesar, he knew, had instantly flashed to an image oft the fifteen year old. He'd been selected for the games but was the only one to be placed there in chains, right from the get go. Plus there was that thing he kept on his face, he looked like a monster that was ready to be unleashed but then Caesar would know all about that when he interviewed him in person in a few days time.

"Seems like he's a favourite already John, but let me just say thanks for coming."

"My pleasure Caesar."

"Keep up the good work!"

And with that the interview was over and now was time for the second announcement. First another recap was to occur, the Reaping had been shown many times that day alone, but then this was the main show and it was important for the audience to familiarise themselves with the Tributes on offer as most of them would be worth something and others would be worth... well, nothing. The boy from District 4- his name escaped him- was popular in the polls at the _moment_ but from his research that could all fall apart at any stage in these next few days.

And in the games that could fall apart in a few minutes.

He stood at a podium now, smiling as the show neared completion, but he had one last video to show the crowd to wet there appetite.

"Ladies and Gentleman, as we all know, the games are home to the most advanced in technological equipment in order to keep the games functioning and naturally keep them entertaining for you at home and, thanks to our friends at Aperture Laboratories, we have a new special friend to introduce you to today. Ladies and Gentleman..."

The middle of the stage opened up and from it, a small tube ascended with a small ball on the top. The ball was moving, as though it had an eye (although it had a circular spot that was glowing like one) and when it stopped it focused itself on the audience and then at Caesar.

"...May I invite you to welcome our new Game System, the GLaDOS."

"Excuse me." A voice said, in a seductive female voice; "My name is just GLaDOS. No _the_ is required... thank you."

The audience again applauded but this time it was with less excitement. John Kramer was a celebrity already, but this was just a machine, granted an advanced machine, but nothing about it stood out. Hence why it was being introduced last and in the final minutes of the show.

A short video would play, GLaDOS would disappear back to it's simulations and then he could go rest. But first the questions, oh yes the questions...

"_...the most advanced AI in the world, created by the Late Cave Johnson, GLaDOS will carefully monitor all the Tributes whereabouts and calculate exactly where they need to go to provide the best in entertainment for you, the audience._"

The lights resumed and the audience feigned interest a bit longer, and now it was time for the killer question.

"GLaDOS, what can you tell us about the Tributes from your data so far?"

The answer was instantaneous; "23 will die."

The audience laughed. Well, yes, that was obvious...

"Very good, well, that's all we have time for-"

"But there are variables to consider. Chance, probability, Darwinism... With my superior brain I calculate that the victor will be none other than-" And the voice was silenced.

Now THAT was a clever tactic, Caesar thought, give an artificial intelligence enough foreknowledge to predict the entire game and then stop it just before it was about to. The forums would now be exploding over the possibilities and the debate over the machine would probably split the internet apart, but that was it, his job was done, they would show the Tributes one more time and then his sister show would take over on the cable networks for the rest of the night.

But as it stood, he was going to rest and then his night had only just begun- but from the sound of the audience, it was a success. From his point of view, the Hunger Games had begun.

* * *

To Be Continued.

Author notes: First up, I think it's important you all know that I've only read the first Hunger Games Story (am reading the second one as we speak) and have seen the movie but this idea for a fanfic came to me first and I really wanted to give it a go.

Second, the next chapter wont focus on the opening ceremony, as you all know what that entails. From this point on the chapters will focus on the games themselves and the POV of the characters will be determined by selecting from numbers between 1 and 24. References will be made as the characters think back to the ceremony, or back home, or to there Training Scores, so it will be shown and explained one way or another- but doing it in one go isn't as interesting.

Finally; Characters will range from Anime, Comics, TV shows and Movies for a wide variety and the games will not be the same as the movie- there will be traps, events, and whilst it may seem similar the terrain will change as the story progresses. John and GLaDOS will make this interesting, as will I.

Also, I am aware that sometimes my spelling and grammar is sloppy, I hope you can forgive me for this and any help will not be frowned upon so long as it is constructive.

And lastly, I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated, if only for the votes.


	2. The Games Begin: Part 1

The Hunger Games

The Odds in Your Hand

* * *

Chapter 1: The Games Begin: Part 1

Tribute: Ichigo Kurosaki

District: Two

As soon as he had stepped into the glass tube, Ichigo had begun to sweat. Sure, he had been trained in combat since he could stand just for such an event and sure he had received a modestly good training score (a nine was easy to work with and he had been holding back) but now that it came down to the crux of it, the combat, the survival, the murder and everything else... He wasn't quite sure where to start.

His mentor, a nice man by the name of Aizen... something (he was terrible at names and faces, everybody knew this) who had won a flawless game many years back had told him that the games would be different this year. Something about the new games master, he was meant to be ruthless, but then he'd only ever seen the shows a handful of times. Most of the times he had been training and working so that he could volunteer as tribute if his younger sisters went up or so that he could win if it came down to it.

But he was nervous and the tube was small. At 15 and having come from District 2, he had been lucky in having received a lot of weapons training growing up and understood a lot about what weapons had what weaknesses. More so, he understood plenty about what went through a persons head when they clutched a weapon in there hand and if he managed to fight someone he could always- ALWAYS- tell what they were thinking.

A voice, a friendly cheery distinctly female voice filled the tube.

"_Going up_." It said, and soon he certainly was. Soon he'd be in the field with all his other tributes, facing the area where most of the weapons would be, where most of the food would be, although this was going by the previous years from his research. He'd been told to avoid a fight if possible, at least at the early stages, but he knew his partner from District 2 was faster than he and if she got to his weapon first he'd be without his most valuable asset.

He finished ascending and, soon enough, the terrain was visible to him- and he was suddenly very aware that he was alone.

No other Tributes were around him, no other glass tubes, he was well and truly on his own- but directly in front of him lay a small backpack and several provisional packs of health kits and meals that he could probably take as much of- and of course a sword. More than that, it was _his_ sword. Zangetsu.

Normally Tributes weren't allowed there own weapons but had they made an exception this year? Had the Game Makers decided to spice things up by giving them the thing they could utilise the most?

"_10_" said a voice, and he realised that his sixty seconds were nearly up thanks to his surprise at the sword. Oh well, this just made the game easier.

First he'd grab the sword, then the pack, then he'd scout out the area he was in. The bloodbath- as it was called- was necessary for the beginning of the games as it made it exciting and, no doubt, there were people watching at home who were as surprised as he was that it wouldn't happen off the bat but knowing the Game Master, that Jigsaw dude... man... this wasn't as simple as all that. They'd be near each other, or near a trap. The opening had to be exciting.

"_5_" the voice warned him and he quickly bent his knees. He had to be really quick and his uniform, this years official Hunger Games outfit, was beginning to make him feel warmer than maybe he should be. It was a tracksuit, blue in colour, and it definitely stood out in this forest area with its tall trees and what not... Soon he'd have to change, or find camouflage, and utilising his abilities right off the bat would only hinder his process. He'd have to save them for later. Much had been made at the Opening Ceremony about that boy from District 6 who, one moment had been travelling in the carriage and was no longer being observed by the crowd who were focused on District 12- when suddenly his hair had turned blond and his whole body had been practically glowing. Super... something, the announcers had called it.

"_3..._"

Victory for his family, he decided to promise.

"_2..._"

Victory for his District, he chose second.

"_1..._"

Victory for himself, he ignored.

The alarm sounded, the glass door opened, and he was moving. Oh yeah, instinct, instinct was important and it was one of his strengths. Instinct and resolve, if he had enough of both he'd be absolutely fine and nobody, but _nobody_ could have more of that than him. It was his pride, his joy, that and his long legs and impressive speed.

He may be the second fastest in the District and the first fastest had come with him, but he was certainly a lot flashier.

Ichigo smirked as his hand reached out to grab, first and foremost, his sword- Zangetsu, he had named it- when suddenly the trees behind his blade and pack moved. More to the point, they exploded outwards and suddenly he was face to face with a rampaging, furious beast that he had only seen in textbooks. A cage had exploded and released the creature and shrapnel was raining down around him and he was certain he could hear similar noises in the distance, or perhaps that was cannons firing already, announcing the dead?

Either way, his text book named the creature "Tyrannosaurs Rex" and as a piece of some cage landed beside him he took a brief moment to read the words; "PROPERTY OF JURASSIC PARK" written in huge red letters. Looks like the government has been up to more cloning, he considered, as he jumped back and slashed at the ground. A blue pulsating energy blast hit the soil and caused an explosion small enough to hopefully decrease the amount of attention he wanted right off the bat. If need be he could use his Bankai, but first was the important matter of getting the food- and a full blown Getsuga Tenshou would definitely alert the other tributes.

Other roars from around the forest were greeting him and that was a comforting thought. The viewers had there entertainment. Lucky for them. But it also meant that presumably the others were busy, or at least would be running away without there items. He was fast, after all, very fast. He must have got to his stuff second...

The Rex was roaring at him and Ichigo brandished the long blade with both hands. Zangetsu was easy to wield for him and difficult for anyone else, but it was big and clumsy for the forest and he would have to transform at some point just for the stealth mode. He had a great offensive weapon though, at least compared to the others, and some great speed- but all it took was luck or hubris and he knew he'd be dead.

A well timed bullet or a sneak attack could still kill him, after all- or in this moment... The Rex roared and took a step forward and, with a flash, Ichigo had moved to the right and just out of the way of the large jaws and with great agility he placed the blade on his back and was soon running. It stuck to him like it was a part of him, and thanks partly to the cloth that he expertly weld around himself as he moved, and soon he had grabbed hold of his backpack and checked the weight.

"Good," He told no-one as the Rex stopped moving and scanned the area, looking for him. No wonder he went extinct.

He repeated that sentiment out loud, pointing at the creature and grinning, just in case the viewers were watching him Live- or for later. You never know, the sponsors may enjoy that kind of spunk. At the moment though he weighed his options, grabbed another handful of food and medical supplies that he stuffed into the bag as far as he could, and just as the Rex turned around finally to take another charge at him he was leaping through the forest floor as fast as he could manage.

So far, still no canons, but maybe he hadn't noticed. He felt way more confident though, especially with Zangetsu at hand.

Next up he would scout the area.

* * *

Tribute: Harley Quinn

District: 4

The Raptor had been a surprise.

So had opening the pack and finding her favourite weapons and enough provisions and it was certainly weird that she had yet to face against any of the other tributes, especially her... partner from District 4- but the biggest surprise of all was what had followed since the announcement that the games had begun.

Through sheer luck, fortune, or the grace of some benevolent God, she had managed to use her tremendous acrobatics and some of the items at her immediate disposal and now with the forest exploding all around her in noise and roars and even some screams (but no cannons?) she had managed to lasso her leathery Dinosaur friend and was now riding him like one would a horse through the undergrowth towards... who knew?

She was also 87% certain that this creature was mutated because if she knew her history, and she did, real Raptors were the size of chickens (or something) which just made the joke sweeter. How would her boyfriend back home take to the knowledge that she was riding a massive leathery cockerel? Oh the implications were thick, but she ignored them and began to compose what sanity of thoughts she had.

The Raptor, which she had decided to name Terry by the way, didn't seem bothered by her weight either. In fact it seemed genuinely quite warm to her, even with that belt around his mouth to prevent him from trying to bite her.

"Terry?" She said, wondering how the sponsors would take this event; "Know of any good places to eat?"

The water would be a good place to start. District 4, her home, prided itself on fishing and she knew her way around the water more than anywhere else... The problem would be if there was anything running around bigger than Terry for it would soon become a territorial battle for more than just the tributes. As it stood she had enough provisions for a few days, but she didn't want to snack into her Capital Food unless she really needed to, plus getting the lay of the land would be imperative over the next few days.

Worst case scenario, just eat Terry. Terry the terror, she would nickname him maybe. Although he was more focused on straight ahead at the moment. Silly dinosaur.

At 14, Harley was one of the youngest contestants, younger than her fellow District Four-er who was at the maximum age of 18. They hadn't bonded much at all over the few days they had spent together, in fact he had barely said a word to her.

"Hey Terry," She told more to herself than the dinosaur who was pushing through the undergrowth and completely away from the noise behind them. It was dying down now, although still no cannons. An explosion had occurred however and a fire was spreading...

"Want me to tell you about this boy back home? He's very special and we're crazy in love, see..."

Sponsors loved a story, she'd been told that by her Mentor, and she had plenty of stories about her puddin'. More than enough for when things got quiet, like this, although she was disappointed. She'd been waiting in that tube looking forward to the show, to the bloodbath, and so far it had been way to quiet... Sure, the Raptor had been, as mentioned, a surprise, but now it was just like everything else in this game so far, boring...

Although the interview had gone well, she remembered, that Caesar guy had been fascinated by her choice in make-up. Said it made her look very Capital, he didn't realise it was her actual face. The white skin and the different colour hair was all her. She was the most Capital of all the Districts, by far, although it was thanks to... various chemicals.

Some say it had made her go loopy.

She had tried to tell this to Caesar and had regaled him with a story that she, sadly, had never got to finish- although she'd made a point of mentioning that if any sponsor wanted to hear the end, he'd have to send her some lovely presents. The word, later, was that she was a very seductive Tribute even though her gamer scores were mediocre at seven. Still, she was certain she was the only one of the Districts to have caught a ride so far.

Terry froze mid stroll and it made her freeze with him and pull from her bag the small knife. Her knife. It had _his_ name on it, see.

Mr J.

Footsteps behind her caught her attention and a figure- wait, a girl!- ran on by. Her hair was long and her face was deadpan although she held in both her hands a pair of long jagged pointy blades that seemed very unlike the rest of her. They were bloody and chances are, whatever she had faced, she had killed it in a variety of painful ways.

Terry growled at her direction and Harley patted him on the head.

"It's okay sweety, she's not going our way."

* * *

The girl, although Harley was unaware of this, was from District 3.

Her name was River Tam.

She had just killed what could amount to twenty zombies, with many more still chasing her.

* * *

Tribute: Castiel

District: 10

Castiel- or Cas as he was often known- had done two things straight away upon the games beginning.

First, he had examined the ground and the dirt and realised it was mostly fake and had no proper life energy that could have come from a supernatural entity like he was used to, therefore it made finding life signs easier.

Second, he had run from the explosion that had come from his side and disappeared into the forest with his backpack. The fire would no doubt spread and it wasn't the only one, but right now he was moving through the forest with the sole intention of making it to a hill top so he could scout the area and understand precisely what he was dealing with. Perhaps he would also take the time to see if he could find some genuine life.

Animals existed here to live off the livestock (each other and plant life) and the plant life itself gave off food, but the entire ecosystem was engineered just for the games purposes. You would never find this environment in the wild along and he understood precisely what that meant.

Coming from District 10 he understood cattle, he understood food and animals, he understood farming and he understood the balance of nature. When he prayed he prayed for the balance to continue and when he sang, he sang for peace, but he never prayed or sang for himself and at the tender age of 12 he was well aware that he was the youngest of all the Tributes in the competition. Although he was fast, almost instantaneous, although others would no doubt doubt him.

His training score was a pitiful 3. But he had been holding back, for these purposes. He had a knife, he had his understanding of the terrain, he had outdoors knowledge and he was strong. REALLY strong.

Miraculously strong.

Waiting however for this day had been an ordeal. His mentor had abandoned him, finding his partner to be way more interesting and why shouldn't he? She was what could be described as a Chosen One (in his eyes), she had strength and speed also but she had also hidden it beneath beauty and a brash personality that scared many people. Her weapon, he understood, was a lance. He appreciated the symbolism.

She had a chance to win the competition. _He_ was a pacifist.

He stopped, silently, and opened his bag.

A sword, a long sword, one he had shown an interest in. Well if need be he could use it to get food... Otherwise he had food and water and yet only a minimal amount. Either hunting was the main option or perhaps the game makers didn't want him alive. Who would show interest in a pacifist, which was a question he had asked Caesar.

Indeed, who would vote for little Castiel? The boy who wouldn't fight to the death.

Could have also explained the bomb, pity he was, well, a pacifist.

"Twister..." He muttered to no-one, wondering if there was a chance he and his killer (for he would have one eventually) would want to settle down and have a game together before they both died. He could fashion a board out of what he found in the ground and the trees, maybe it would be quirky enough to have some sponsors send him something like an _actual_ game.

A game within a game, he mused, setting off again through the undergrowth, very acutely aware that at no point in the game so far had a single cannon fired. That wouldn't last long, he knew.

* * *

Tribute: Buffy Summers

District: 11

It wasn't just the lower digits of the Districts that could have Careers, Buffy had told herself from an early age. Sure, she was just the agriculture side of Panem, but she used it to her advantage. She had trained, honed her muscles and brain in the way that her body could move and would move. She was fast, she knew, she was strong, she understood, and she had volunteered as tribute.

She wanted to play, now, no matter what anyone said. She wanted to give District 11 a strong champion, to give it hope, she had trained for 15 years for this honour and now she would honour that.

Problem was, she stood now, on one end of a bridge where a pair of bags were situated in the middle and a very definite and totally not cool enemy was marching towards her.

She would win for her district, but first she needed her bag and then she was going to kill that boy.

He was older than her, and from District 4. She had been taught to study him, to analyse him, to fear him and run from him and if she could _take_ him then what was the concern from the others? Sure, she had received a 10 for her training score, but he- the man that was coming her way- had scored a full 12.

"Hope you guys are watching back home," She said confidently, marching across the bridge to her first opponent of what she felt would be a very long and brutal game. But she had fashioned a name for herself, Caesar had called her the Slayer and she would certainly slay him.

Oh yeah.

She was going to slay Jason Voorhees.

To be continued...

* * *

Chapter 1 ends!

So the voting begins...

Who wins the bout- your options:

1- Jason Voorhees Wins!

2- Buffy Summers Wins!

3- They go there seperate ways, for now!

HE is the favourite to win this year and has not had a chance to show his skills yet.

SHE is very skilled in what she can do and has been training for this moment most of her life.

To vote either place the Number in the review (1, 2 or 3).

Thanks for playing! Next chapter will have the result...

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
